Resistance
by LyannaPendragon23
Summary: Come back to the start with new fiesty Misfit, Marie, a new power, a new love/passion and a new tale. Nathan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits because if i did Nathan would be all mine! lol**

**AN: I hope eveyone enjoys my Misfits story if you would like to see more please alert/review/favorite! I really love Misfits -cough cough- Nathan!**

First off let me just say …I am not going to whine to you about how I don't belong here or that I was innocent and nag nag nag. I did the crime (if you can even call it that) so now I have to do the time BUT that doesn't mean it doesn't totally suck! I mean really, I have way better things to do than 200 hours of community fuckin service but I guess that doesn't matter to anyone. Let me just say that is the last time I drink anything from that slag, Julienne.

"UGH you have got be fuckin kidding me" I thought as I took my appearance in with the revolting orange jumpsuit. I gazed at myself in the mirror, my dark brown hair with natural red tints was straighten for once touching past my shoulders, my fringe side swept to dust where my eyebrows was. I did my usual black cat liner on my dark blue eyes making them really stand out and put on a tinted chap stick. My body was squeezed in the hideous jumpsuit that was a two sizes way too small in the bosom area. The curse of being blessed with actual curves! I pulled the zipper down right below my breast so you could catch my lacey purple tank. Apparently this was the best I could do with the outfit without a pair of scissors hell even a knife would do. I sighed looking at the clock in the locker room I was late as usual. I cursed under my breath for not taking Kells on the ride here she offered. I smirked at the idiotic way of the justice system; Kelly and I have been best friends ever since I came here from New York three years ago. Yet they put us in the same group for community service…ha! One point for the "rotten" delinquents!

I made my way out the locker room jamming out to Uprising by Muse pausing to get me a candy bar through the vending machine. Hey might as well take my sweet time I am already late as it is. My phone started buzzing alerting me I have a text message I looked down at my screen.

Where the hell are you? I am about to beat some pple-Kells

I smiled as I replied back

Don't get ur knickers in a twist I am leaving locker room. C ya in few.

I stuffed my candy bar into my pocket as I walked out the community center to see a man in the center of a group of matching disgusting jumpsuits. Must be the wonderful wizard of oz…or probation officer.

"I am Tony your probation officer wait a minute …there should be seven of you" Tony the probation worker rattled off. I took a good look at my fellow criminals; the lot was nothing really impressive. There was the short gangly wannabe gangster who already seemed to be picking fights. Next was a pretty yet a tad slutty African American girl texting away on her cell twirling her frizzy hair. Staring or should I say ogling at her was a lean dark "sportys" guy with his jumpsuit half on like he could give a shit about it. In the middle was an extremely pale guy who I desperately wanted to mess his hair and pull down the zipper of his jumpsuit a bit. Not in a sexual way ewww but in a lets make you less creepy shall we way. I saw Kelly looking extremely bored and annoyed as she glanced towards pretty yet slutty girl. Hmm interesting they are only five where is the -

"Mmm now this is what I was talking about!" a voice rang out behind me, I quickly turned around letting my head phones drop out to be face to face with a guy. Okay you got me not just any guy a sexy, green eyes curly haired guy. His eyes widen as he clearly checked me out

"Hot Damn must be gift sent by the criminal gods!"

I raised my eyebrow at the guy. Granted he was hot but really how over the top. He snagged an arm around my waist and started to walk me over where the group was.

"Come on Princess, the rest of the group is waiting for us to grace them with our gorgeous presences" He smirked at me as I walked faster away from him almost sprinting towards the group. I picked the spot next to creepy kid and Kelly; I gave her a nudge with my elbow as she grinned at me and gave a slight nod to the space near the creepy kid. I turned around to see cocky curly boy next to me.

"Ah there you are; where have you been?" Tony questioned I was about to open my mouth to state the obvious but someone beat me to it.

"I saw her trying to escape sir" curly boy saluted with a mocking tone that turned degrading "but don't worry I gave our naughty girl here a right spanking"

"Why you lying twat!" I started but was cut off with Tony the Tiger clearing his throat. I glared at Curly boy; he was getting less and less attractive by the second!

"This is it…" Tony finally started, oh great here comes the whole second chance, do something right speech. I started to daze off; thinking of all the better things I could be doing with my time until curly began to speak again

"Yeah, but what if they're right?" He said in his Irish accent, how come I didn't notice that before? "No offence, but I'm thinking some people are just born criminals." He continued making gestures to gangster boy. I chuckled a bit as gangster boy got all offensive. Curly just gave me a smile as I stopped chuckling to give him my ice queen stare which didn't even phase him at all he simply winked back and puckered his lips. How dare him! I stuck my tongue out and whisper to Kelly of my dislike for him. She simply rolled her eyes. Suddenly a phone started ringing, out of instinct I went for mine but noticed pretty yet slutty talking.

Boring as fuck-" she smirked as probation officer started to get pissed.

"Excuse me? I'm still talking here." Tony retorted looking as if he was trying to keep his cool.

"What I thought you had finished?" She snapped

"Obviously if my lips are moving, I'm still talki-"He started back

"Yeah but you could have been yawning or…chewing." Curly interrupted. Which caused me to roll my eyes; he had to get in the center of attention.

"End the call! Hello I said Hang up!" He shouted making us all silent. Well Tony just about blew his top…not good.

"I shouldn't be here man, can I move to a different group? This isn't going to work for me…" Sportys guy complained.

"Oh great cry me a river" I muttered

"Um, what makes you think you're better than us?" Kelly replied back at him. Yup way to go dude you just pissed off the wrong girl.

"Hold up. What is that accent?" Irish Curls (ohh I like that one) laughed.

"Is that for real?" questioned sportys guy.

"What are you trying say something?" Kelly said, I took a step closer to her knowing how she feels about being teased about her accent.

"It's…that's just a noise…" Irish Curls exclaimed gesturing to his ears. "Are we supposed to be able to understand her? Is she even speaking English?"

"Shut you unholy mouth you stupid pratt!" I spoke up not liking how they were giving my best friend a hard time. Kelly smiled at me and gave them all the finger.

"Oh wait a second princess, you are a Yankee?" Irish curls broke out in a smile "Well I'll be damned twice today do you want to doodle my noodle, Yankee?

"Dream on Q tip" I spitted back at him. Could he be anymore annoying?

"Don't mock the locks princess" he said.

"STOP calling me princess!" I about yelled at him. Noticing the spotlight was on us two and starting to feel uncomfortable I made my way back to Kelly. Waiting for the probation officer to continue his speech so I can do my time and get the hell out of here. Finally he let us free to give back to the community. If that is what you call painting benches. I grabbed bucket paint and went to bench farthest from the crowd I gesture to Kelly to follow but she was busy talking to Irish Curls. HMPH! I see how it is …what happened to sister before misters? Hoes over bros? Not that we are hoes, but you get the picture. I plopped down to ground and started to mechanically paint the bench back and forth, back and forth. I noticed someone standing close behind me I turned around expecting to you see Kelly but it was the creepy kid.

"Oh um Hi" I said gently

"Hi." He replied back as if he was unsure what to say next. "Can I paint here?"

"Be my guest" I replied giving him a big smile which he returned…well kinda.

"You and the other girl um-"he started

"Kelly" I helped him out.

"Are friends." He finished not as a question but as an observation.

"Yea ever since I came here about three years ago" I said.

"Oh that is nice. Uh My name is Simon if you wanted to know" he stated hesitantly.

"Marie...like the Queen just not beheaded yet" I replied back putting my brush down to offer my hand for a friendly 'nice to meet you' handshake. He stared at my hand as if it was something he never seen before. After a few seconds I put my hand down feeling like a total idiot with my hand out, but as soon as I did he stuck his hand out. I giggled out loud at his awkwardness and quickly shook his hand. All of a sudden we both heard gangster boy complaining about paint on his hat storming back in the community center. I and Simon continued painting the bench together with mindless conversation. Even though I was talking to Simon I could hear Kelly tell Irish Curls about how she ended up here.

"What about you weird kid?" He attacked Simon, eyeing him and me and our bench. "Princess maybe you should step away I mean don't take this the wrong way kid or anything but you look like a panty sniffer!" as he said the words he mimed sniffing someone's panties. I snorted a bit and looked at poor Simon who looked upset.

"I'm not a panty sniffer…" Simon started defended himself. "I'm not a pervert." I sighed loudly and began to shake my head; anybody who says they are not a pervert sounds as if they are a pervert. Irish Curls obviously thought the same thing and started to pretend to jack off with hairbrush making all these unsettling noises and grunts that made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I tried to burn someone's house down!" Simon shouted making Irish Curls stop dead in his tracks. Let us make that really uncomfortable. "Well there you go!"

Irish curls made his way towards me letting his face get real close to mine.

"I am sooo famished from all this hard labor" he pouted staring at my lips as I let out an annoyed sigh "why don't' you give me some sugar princess?"

I was about to yell at him for calling me princess again but decided to have a little fun with Mr. Irish curls. I licked my lips slowly running a hand on top of his jumpsuit as I saw his head coming close I reached in my pocket and grabbed my candy bar in my pocket. As soon as I could feel his breath on my lips I stuffed my candy bar in his mouth and took a small step back giggling my arse off. Curly's eyes widened as he realized what was in his mouth and I gave him a pat on his head. He pouted but shrugged a bit and began to eat my candy bar.

"And what about you, Nathan?" Kelly asked as soon as she finished laughing "What did you do to get here?"

Who the hell is Nathan I was about to ask.

"Me? I was done for eating a bit of Pick'n'Mix!" Irish Curls aka Nathan answered.

"Either you are lying or you are really lame" I stated going back to help Simon finish painting the bench.

"What is going on with this weather?" Someone said as I was settled back into the robotic motion of painting the bench. I looked up to notice the sky was beautiful shades of grey, black and purple. Well there goes my plans for after this hell whole hmmm but dancing in the rain is always fun!

"How did that happen?" We all stopped what we were doing when we heard Tony's voice behind us, he gestured to the paint splattered in some places "I mean, you've been here 5 minutes? Its painting benches not rocket science. "How did you screw that up? You tell me, because I've got no idea!"

Suddenly a humongous piece of hail fell on to a car just behind him, making us all jump a little unfortunately I jumped towards Iris- I mean Nathan. I felt his hands on my arms as if he was trying to steady me. The alarm from the car was crazily going off.

"My car…" Tony said as if he could not believe his car had been total. Nathan laughed simply laughed a "Classic!"

I went to go hit him but another ball fell behind everyone making us all soaking wet. "Ok so I'm a little bit freaked out?" He cried as inched towards me. What the hell was happening? I usually love storms but not like this. This was not just any storm; I swallowed the knot in my throat as Kelly looped her arm with mine. I gave a yelp as another piece of hail fell down behind us.

"Right everyone inside! Move! Let's go" He shouted not that we needed to be told twice. We all started running as fast as we could; all accept Simon who was too busy filming everything. Really Simon don't you know this is how people die! I yanked my arm out Kelly's who I gave a nod to continue and went back for Simon.

"Stop being an idiot and LET'S GO!" I yelled at him pulling towards the center. We both tumbled to the ground another hail ball came crashing next to us. I suddenly felt someone's arm pull me up and looked at Nathan's panicky face. "Come on Princess!" he yelled. We both started running towards the center (Simon right behind us) as we dodged and swerved around the hail balls. Finally we all reached the center to find out by bad luck it was locked. You have got to be fucking kidding me!

"Where are the fucking keys" I yelled pulling on the door knob to no avail.

"Come on! Come on!" screamed Kelly as Tony began fumbling through his thousands of keys.

"Open the fucking door!" pretty yet slutty girl demanded

"Don't speak to me like that!" Tony screamed anger raging in his eyes.

BANG! BOOM! A jolt of lightening striked my body everywhere. I felt my body lunge backwards as I arched my back letting it spread through and all the electricity raced through me. All I could remember was pure uttermost darkness and pain. I felt my name being called but I couldn't make out the voice. I groaned loudly.

"Princess Wake up love!" an Irish voice floated in…Nathan? Was he stroking my face? His voice sounded a lot more pleasant and soothing.

"Marie wake up! Marie!" Kelly's voice rang in. I slowly stretched my body and began to get up with the others. Nathan was staring at me; making my cheeks turn red.

"I feel really weird…" Kelly said out loud knocking me back to reality. "Me too" I concurred

"That'll be the lightning." Sportys replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which I hate to say it kinda was.

"We should be dead." Simon said looking at us as if we were ghosts. Thank you Simon for that little piece of information.

"Wow A little reassurance might be nice you know, you're fine or looking good!" Nathan moaned a bit. Glad to know that he snaps back fast to his annoying cocky self!

"Wanker…" Tony muttered. I giggled a bit at the idea that even our probation officer knew Nathan was a bit of a wanker.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asked around finally resting his beautiful green eyes on my blue ones.

"I believe he did …wanker" I half smiled and half smirked. He grinned a bit but gave the probation officer a confused/fuck you face.

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked giving us all the look over. Physically I was alright (surprisingly but I made the decision to do more cardio) but mentally I was still out of it.

"We could of died you dick!" Alisha yelled at poor Tony who was actually looking quite awful enough.

"Are you alright?" Kelly questioned Tony; I looked at her she always was the mother hen with everyone "You're acting like a freak"

"Maybe we should call it a day…" Tony decided. Yes let's call it a day after we get struck by lightening! PSH we better call it a day; actually let's call it a week even better!

**~Reviews make me the most Happy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I solemly swear I do not own Misfits...or Nathan Young! What a shame...

**A.N:** First off sorry for the late update...please forgive me. thank you for all those who have reviewed/alerted/favorited; it really does mean the world to me. You will now get a glimpse of Marie's power, it is alittle confusing at first but hey it is confusing to Marie as well:) I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please remember to review it really does make me more encourage to write faster.

"I swear…I need a pint ugh make it two" I complained pulling the offending suit off my body. All the boys just left the locker room (just have to add co-ed locker room and showers…I swear these people are just asking for trouble!) leaving just the girls to finish getting ready. Pretty yet slutty girl grinned and came up to me. I finished putting on my dancing outfit. I was a tad bummed out that Kelly wasn't joining me at the dance club; she wanted to spend time with her precious fiancé Lee. Augh Gag me! He is way too controlling of Kells …well tries to be anyway. Plus his eyes are very shifty and beady like a rat!

"Ya I'm Alisha, love the skirt!" said pretty yet slutty as she touched the fabric of my skirt. It was shimmery dark blue color that was very beautiful and perfect for dancing; which was the exact remedy I needed for a shit day like this… dancing, alcohol and sleep. The skirt looked very cute with my black knee high boots and my tight, black, shoulder less shirt that had two long rips on the side. Trust me I was prepared for a night of mindless fun but didn't know how much I would really need it after that freak storm!

"Thanks, my name is Marie" I replied back fluffy my hair a bit before I went to do my makeup.

"Really I thought it was princess?" she teased snapping her gum really loud as she put mascara on. I rolled my eyes and muttered a "he is such a twat" under my breath. She just let out an amused snort as us girls went back to primping and powdering. Kelly was pulling her hair to her signature tight ponytail that always made me cringe a bit at the process.

"What did you say?" Kelly demanded out of Alisha who replied back at her with a 'duh' tone "I didn't say anything"

I twirled my hair a bit watching the interaction between Kelly and Alisha. Tension filled the air. Damn I did not want to get in the middle of a cat fight.

"What!" yelled Kells getting defensive to Alisha as if she said something nasty. What is going on? Sure Alisha kinda gave the evil eye but Kelly wouldn't blow up for that.

"What?" questioned Alisha getting a bit pissed off. Ugh! Time to intervene. I jumped in the middle of them trying to hold Kelly back as she went to get all in Alisha's face

"WHAT?!" she barked again. She seemed ready for a brawl so I started asking her softly what the problem was.

"Keep your friend the hell away from me" Alisha warned me before she walked out of the room. I looked at Kells waiting for an explanation.

"Why didn't you back me up?! She called me a chav and you just sit there on your ass" she started off on me. What in the Holy Grail was she going on about? I couldn't help it I am one hundred percent sure I looked at her like she was plain crazy.

"Kells, she didn't say anything I swear" I replied slowly watching her face comprehend what I was trying to tell her "Are you feeling okay?"

She continues to curse and convince me on how I was crazy! What the hell is her problem, I wondered if it had anything to do with Lee. Stupid douchebag Lee! The way he is always paranoid that Kells is cheating on him, makes me want wonder if he is the one unfaithful. Wouldn't surprise me if he did; he acts as if Kelly is a prize he won and not a human being he loves. Again Douchebag.

"Lee love ME Marie! He trusts me!" Kelly turned on me her accent suddenly a lot louder and stronger. "I know you don't like him but you don't have to be such a JEALOUS BITCH!"

"I may be a bitch but no way in hell am I jealous Kelly!" I told her with a tone that told her I was dead serious "I don't know what the hell your problem is but take a damn chill pill and then come talk to me"

I pushed out the locker room trying to make sense the of what just happened. Augh did I mention how bad I was just done with this day. I guess I was just in time to see Alisha waving off to sportys guy and Nathan.

"Where is she going?" I questioned sporty before he went on the move, trying to ignore Nathan's leer at my outfit.

"Out, probation worker is going mental apparently " he replied looking at me for the first time. "Oye I am Curtis, didn't catch your name?"

"Marie" I replied texting my group that I was out of hell err I mean community service.

"Sooo Marie" Nathan spoke as he grabbed my cell away from me lifting it up higher than I could be reach; but don't worry I kept my dignity, I jumped and stretched for it like a little child. We played this game till I caught him staring at my breasts moving every time I jumped up to grab it. I hit him square in the back of his head and picked up the phone he oh so smoothly dropped.

"Well Nate it's been a real blast but I gotta jet" I told Nathan who was nursing his head. I started to walk outside hoping my ride would be there waiting for me.

"Wait" Nathan wailed at me. I took pity on him and stopped waiting for him to catch up to me.

"So you meeting your boyfriend or something princess?" he asked looking causally around everywhere but at me.

"Or something…and for the billionth time don't call me princess!" I answered with my hands on my hips. He finally looked at me and gave me a naughty grin.

" Maybe I could be part of that something, just think of the possibilities. You..Me… fantastic shagging all night. Can't say no to that darling" he proposed.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Watch me darling" I told him mocking his accent as I walked to the red car that contained all my party buddies.

I swayed my body around making a figure eight as my arms went up in the air. I loved moments like this were it was just me and music, my body moving in perfect rhythm. I loved the high music gives you (sure the shots probably helped but this was different). No community service. No hot Irish assholes. No freak lightening. Just me and the music. Suddenly I felt some tap me on the shoulder I turned around to see a semi good looking guy leering at me. His leer was crooked and his eyes were golden brown, he would be an adult harry potter minus the green eyes. Green eyes reminded me of someone-

"Hey" he shouted over the music "drink?"

I wasn't one to walk away from free alcohol but there was something about this guy that was off. I shook my head and walked closer to a couple girls I came with. I might have come off cold but I am pretty sure my point of 'stay the hell away from me' came across…and maybe not.

"Come on, one drink. Ill buy anything you like babe" he tried again pawing at my bum.

"A. don't call me babe, B. get a clue buddy I am not interested" I straight out told him. As I was about to walk away he grabbed my arm towards him.

"You little fuckin cock tease" he spat in my ear moving his hands up and down my body. "I tried to be nice but you obviously like it hard and rough."

I jerked a bit. How dare this guy? I turned around and slapped him. Hard.

"Get your filthy pathetic hands off me unless you want to be walking around without a certain appendage!" I threatened the bastard. I walked towards my group and was greeted with more bullshit.

"The bitch queen does it again" Brandy, a girl I didn't' know well other than partying with her. " What a shame Marie.. He was totally fit!"

" You know what they say ladies…Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn" Jane remarked smirking at me. I and Jane were always kind of rivals when we went out. What the hell? Who did these girls think they are, they weren't there with Mister potential rapist. And how dare they bring up old memories that should have stayed buried. "You really need to let go of the past Marie it is just getting sad"

"Fuck off!" I shouted; shoving her a bit as I made my way towards the exit. I released a little scream of frustration as I felt the night cool air. Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. Damn, who knows maybe I am? I fished for my phone, scrolling through my contacts to stop at Kelly's. Should I call her to pick me up? I was not waiting for those idiots to finish their little party. None of them came went after me after all; but that was no surprise. I wasn't real friends with any of them just party buddies. I had very few people I could actually trust now days. Ugh why were me and Kelly fighting again…oh yea cause she was mental. Today was just not my day. All I wanted to do is go home with some cookie dough/vodka and watch Miranda till I pass out. I made my decision my apartment was not that far from the club so ill just walk it.

Ten minutes in I was beginning to regret that decision.

"Oh yes Marie great idea fucking walking by yourself in the middle of night. Brilliant!" I muttered to myself. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched but blew it off as me being paranoid. I turned a corner to a deserted street, kay I was almost there just a little further but then all of a sudden I heard a crash noise. I quickly turned around to see …absolutely nothing. I cursed my stupidity and continued on till I heard another noise but this time it sounded footsteps. I turned around again hoping it was just my paranoid mind playing tricks again but no that would be too easy for me. BAM I was slammed into a brick wall. This can not be happening! I felt hands all over me as I tried to regain my sight.

" No one says no to me …Come on baby all I want is just a little piece of you tight pie" the blurry figure said. Wait a minute I remember that voice and as my vision cleared up it only confirmed my belief. It was mister potential rapist from the club. I open my mouth to scream for help but he stuffed his nasty hand in it. So I did the first thing that came to mind..I bit him. He cursed and flung me on the ground away from him . I got up and went to run but he caught my hips to pull me into his body he forced me to look at his face that looked a lot uglier than I remembered.

"Why are putting up such a fight? I saw you dancing you little slut" he gritted out as I attempted to punch, kick, claw my way out of his grasp. Out of no where I felt a cold tickle spring upon my neck all the way down my back. I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine and stumbled a few paces away from him. He was down as I began to run but unfortunately it felt like only a few seconds. My head wasn't in its right mind so I just followed wherever my feet led me to; but due to cruel fate it landed me in a dead end alley. I looked at the man coming closer, my insides feeling like goo what the hell was I going to do? He was only a few steps away from me as I started screaming my head off and thrashing my arms. Then something happened that I wouldn't believe unless I saw it with my own eyes. A big blackish blob hit the man straight into the brick wall. Finally it looked like the guy was out stone cold, I walked towards the "blob" I know it sounds strange but I felt a strange pull towards it. Great I'm sure I sounded mad as a hatter now! The thing reminded me of something in some old sci-fi movie. It was unreal it was as if the blob was alive, it was humming, throbbing, moving around. It was black but if you look closer it looked like there were different shades of violet, navy blue and grey mixed in it. I cautiously raised my hand to the "blob" to my surprise it transformed until a replica of my hand just the same color of the "blob". I shrieked a bit out of amazement, did someone spike my drink when I was not looking because this couldn't be for reals. I moved my hand back, forth, up, down and watched in amazement as it did everything I did.

"What the hell are you?" I asked to it. The hand shifted again to make an exact outline of me filled in. then in less than three seconds it turned from being three dimensional to well two dimensional then it sunk to the ground connecting to my feet. FUCKING HELL! It is like my shadow! I moved around watching my shadow copy every move I made, I even did a silly dance. I- my mind can't deal with this tonight and I ran to my apartment never looking down to see if my shadow was falling me. Calling the police was not an option neither was Kelly at least for tonight. I took a bottle of vodka and took a good long swing of it. I tried to make sense of the events of today as I attempted to wash the makeup off my face.

"What the hell is happening to me" I whispered to myself as I stared at my reflection.

I woke up the next day with a major headache and hazy images of what happened last night. Trying to put two and two together I couldn't make any sense. I took a deep breath and made the adult decision to talk to Kelly and hopefully she got over whatever it was yesterday that made her psycho. Looking at the time I decided to get up to took a shower. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with a metallic blue v-neck tee with the words "Ravishing" spray painted on it. I topped it off with ballet flats and black beret. I did my usual smoky cat eye makeup and made my way to hell. I was surprised when I saw Kelly sitting in a corner with what looked like two coffee cups I made my way towards her desperately wanting to tell her about the weird events that happen last night. Fuck our little fight I had to suck it up since I needed a friend I could trust.

"Hey" I went to Kelly kicking her gently on her legs.

"Hi…look you were right…Lee is a right wanker ya we are not together anymore" she told me as she pushed into my hands a yummy smelling beverage. "Sorry; we good?"

"I didn't want to be right" I replied realizing that my night would have to be put on hold for Kelly's interest. "But I can't help it if i'm always right"

I smiled letting her know I was just teasing her so replied with a grin of her own. We both went to dressing rooms to get the sickening jumpsuits on. I put on the suit but left it unzipped past my bellybutton letting everyone see my shirt.

"This is a joke!" Curtis exclaimed looking at all of us. "Did one of you do this?"

I laughed at that idea which brought the spotlight to me. "No offense, but do you really think anyone of us would come back here after we are free from this hell hold. I know I speak for myself when I say I have a life!"

The rest of the group murmured their agreements minus Nathan who was raving on about how it must be the gangster boy. Which reminds me, where the hell is he? What a flake!

"Well, it could always have a hidden meaning of some sort: Nathan replied getting closer to Simon."It's like the monkey policeman with the banana and the Tesco's bag. Hidden meaning."

"What hidden meaning is behind 'I going to kill you?'?" I questioned with a creepy monster voice. Nathan just rolled his eyes with an impish grin.

"Maybe someone wants to kill us," Simon piped up looking around nervously. I really think he has some issues with not only confidence but death.

"Uh, why would anybody want to kill us?" Kelly asked. I nodded good question, in society's eyes were basically trash, just the usual low level delinquents. Who would want to go after us?

Good ol' Tony came walking in demanding at us to get to work. Hmm I guess he is playing good cop one day, bad cop the other. Whatever. As he was barking orders Alisha's phone rang …again. She was a bout to go answer it but he snatched her arm, demanding for her to give it to him. Then moved to the whole group; everyone was hesitant. I rolled my eyes when he moved to me with his hand out, I dove my hand in black/blue bra to fish out my phone. Nathan cat whistled at me as I gave him the finger after giving up my precious phone to Tony. Nathan came over and whispered "anything else in there, princess? I might sneak a peek"

"Oh really? Maybe I can give you more than a sneak peak" I seductively whisper leaning to him again. He leaned towards me, really if he is enough of an idiot to fall for my charade again he deserves to be made a fool out of "how about …in your wet dreams"

I ran out of his grasp as he fell to the floor quite dramatically might I add with his arms failing and him shouting 'nooooo'. Very enjoyable!

"Tease!" yelled Nathan, kicking a bucket near him as he got off the floor. I have to say his little frustrated face was fuckin hilarious.

"Always for you, you wanker!" I winked at him, getting in the middle of where Simon and Kelly were stationed. I had to say Nathan was a good distraction from all the weird shit that happened yesterday but he was still a class A. bastard. I picked up my brush hesitantly, looking around before I went to do the tedious chore. Simon looked well like Simon …a tad creepy. Kelly seemed to have something on her mind, probably whatever she wanted to tell me earlier. Nathan was pouting as he attempted to clean the wall. Curtis and Alisha were having some type of moment; Alisha was laying down (not helping!) sunbathing, while Curtis clearly enjoying the view. I shook my head at the scene; boys can be so easy sometimes. Show them a little skin and you can wrap them around your little finger. Just by looking at Alisha I could tell she already perfected that skill. Guys will only break your heart as I learned the hard way a little while ago. So just use them and lose them as my motto goes. I know I may sound like a bitch but that is just how I feel...always keep your distance and guard your heart. It is okay for a little fun every now and there but nothing serious. Kelly's voice crashed my musing.

"Ya know after the storm, did any you lot feel like dead weird?"

I bit my lip again, should I say something. "Actually Kells last night my shadow came to life and I controlled it...kinda" No definitely not ill wait till we are alone and then chat. I do not need the whole group to think I am ready to be shipped off to loony bin. Hey I was still on the fence of telling Kelly but obviously something happened last night to her that might have to deal with the same thing.

"I did!" Nathan exclaimed, I rolled my eyes ten dollars (err or should I say pounds) he makes up some bull shit remark. "I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus."

Right again! I swear I am on fire. I raised an eyebrow at Nathan as he looked around at the group.

"Did you feel weird?" Kelly asked again turning slightly to Simon. Poor thing, he looked almost scared at Kelly but at the same time as if he wanted to say something. Simon opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted. One guess for who it was…

"You don't want to hear about my anus?" Nathan persisted grabbing his arse quite a cute arse at that. I might not like him but I can definitely appreciate the view in my head.

"Do you really need to repeat that question?" demanded Curtis, looking at him as if he was stupid. While Nathan just grinned his eat shit grin and winked. I couldn't help it as I let out a chuckle. Simon had his mouth open like he was trying to say something again.

"Simon, either spit out what you are going to say or close your mouth. You don't want any flies coming in do you?" I questioned giving him my attention. He attempted to tell us some story but was interrupted by, Nathan the interrupting twat.

"Nathan! for the love of god shut your stupid mouth and let Simon talk once and for all, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we heard enough of you annoying voice to last a lifetime" I shouted at him, couldn't he tell that Simon obviously had some confidence issues and he wasn't helping.

"Tone it down love, even though I love it when you're vocal" He said with a leer as he bluntly checked me out. I felt a rush of heat on my cheeks. "And don't lie to yourself you love my voice!"

"Whatever! Just let Simon talk." I said as I continue to scrub the paint off the walls.

"Why do you want _him_ to talk so bad; should I be worried princess? Are you in love with him or something" Nathan ridiculously questioned with his hands sassily on his hips.

"Oh yes, Nathan you figured me out. I am so utterly in love with Simon a guy who I just met yesterday. You got me" I replied in a bored monotone voice. Curtis and Alisha laughed at my reply to him.

Nathan was about to open his mouth to say something but Kelly screeched and dumped her water bucket all over him. She walked right over him and sounded as if she was muttering to herself. I laughed a bit as I ran after Kelly.

"Trust me Kells I know he is an utter and total asshole but where did that come from?" I questioned giving her a little smirk which quickly faded as I saw her face.

"Marie-I need to tell- I need some alone time Kay?" She spurted unconvincingly.

"Ya sure, are you okay though? I can stay here with you. If you want" I asked gently. If Kelly wanted to be alone something was definitely up. Maybe now isn't the right time to mention what happened yesterday?

"Na, it's just thing that happened with Lee and Nathan is just a bloody pervert" she said attempting a small smile. I laughed and quickly agreed. I didn't want to leave her but I had to respect her space. So I gave her a quick hug before I trotted back to the community circle of hell.

_**~Reviews Make My Day!~**_


End file.
